Sweet and Elite/Gallery
A stay in Canterlot Castle Canterlot outer view S2E9.png|Canterlot. Rarity and Celestia entering the tower S2E9.png|View of Rarity and Princess Celestia from a distance Princess Celestia entering room with Rarity and Opal S2E09.png|Enter the princess, fashionista, and the fashionista's cat. Rarity amazed S2E9.png|GASP!! Rarity "I get to stay here?" S2E9.png|Princess Celestia is as excited as Rarity Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png|A glorious bedroom in the castle! Opal Likes the New Bed S2E9.png|Opal makes herself right at home. Princess Celestia very welcome S2E9.png|"You're very welcome." Rarity proving her gratefulness S2E9.png|It's everything! Rarity talking to the Princess S2E9.png|I just don't know what to say Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E9.png|"...but, Thank you, Thank you!" Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png|Kiss. Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Awkward... Rarity Thank you! S2E9.png|"THANK YOU!" Princess Celestia smirk S2E9.png|This look really looks good on Princess Celestia. Bellhop carrying Rarity's luggage S2E9.png|What a strong pony you are, Snails' brother. Bellhop with Rarity's luggage S2E09.png|A little help, please. Princess Celestia I'll leave you S2E9.png|"I'll leave you to get settled." Bellhop bowing to Celestia S2E9.png|Anything for the Princess. Rarity saying thank you for the last time S2E9.png|Nopony ever thanked Princess that much before. Rarity grinning S2E9.png|Rarity seems to be in a good mood today Bellhop asking Rarity where he should put her luggage S2E9.png|One step closer to becoming Spiderpony Rarity woah luggage S2E9.png|Oh, why did I bring this? Rarity that's perfect S2E9.png|"That's perfect." Bellhop buried under Rarity's luggage S2E09.png|That's quite a lot Rarity. A Canterlot street S2E9.png|The lovely city of Canterlot. Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png|Rarity and Opal having tea. Rarity and Opalescence drink beverages S2E09.png|Fancy. Rarity everything! S2E9.png|"Everything!" Opal drinking a bowl of milk S2E9.png|Despite being a grumpy cat, Opal is adorable. Rarity thinks S2E09.png|Think Think Think Dressed-up Twinkleshine S02E09.png|That's quite a gorgeous dress she has. Rarity has an idea for Twilight's birthday S2E9.png|A long neck, just like Sweetie Belle's. Content Rarity S02E09.png|About to drink the tea. Rarity notice shadows S2E9.png|Rarity notices two shadows. Jet Set and Upper Crust S2E9.png|Pony with fanciest eyebrow. Rarity with foam on muzzle S2E9.png|You've got something on your muzzle there... Rarity wiping foam off face S2E9.png|Nothing, just wiping this off.. Jet Set talking to Rarity S2E9.png|Pardon for the interruption of drinking your tea. Upper Crust asking Rarity for source of her hat S2E9.png|"Where did you get that simply Marvelous chapeau?" Rarity ting! S2E9.png|''Ting!'' Rarity this old S2E9.png|"This old thing?" Rarity just something S2E9.png|"Oh, it's just something I..." Rarity feel drop S2E9.png|Rarity knows something bad is going to happen. Rarity cuteness overload S2E9.png|Wide eyed cuteness. Hayseed Turnip Truck cleaning windows S2E9.png|Rarity! I'm flying Hayseed Turnip Truck hanging on rope S2E9.png|I'm just hanging around. Rarity freaked S2E9.png|Ah! Where did he come from!? Cafe Scene S02E09.png|The ponies look on, to the scene unfolding. Jet Set and Upper Crust looking at each other S2E9.png|I think we just better leave. Turnip Truck hanging upside down S2E09.png|"Ah ever tell you 'bout the time Keith and I..." Rarity he's alright S2E9.png|He's okay... right? Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck S2E09.png|Hillbillies... Jet Set knowing Rarity is from Ponyville S2E9.png|Ponyville? Mudpaths and hay roofs? Rarity embarrased to tell the truth S2E9.png|Well, yes, but we'll improvise that. Rarity not helping S2E9.png|You're not helping Hayseed Turnip Truck! Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png|Derp. Upper Crust Jet Set S2E9.png|Not amused. Rarity tears up S2E09.png|Sadface. Rarity original dress design Twi S2E9.png|Rarity's original dress design for Twilight. Rarity bumps into Fancy Pants What a greeting S2E9.png|What a greeting Fancypants in Canterlot S2E09.png|Fancy Pants Fancypants first appearance S2E9.png|Fancy Pants...the most interesting stallion in the world Rarity "Fancypants?" S2E9.png|"Fancy Pants!" Rarity astonished to meet Fancypants S2E9.png |Surprised... Fancypants dusts himself off S2E09.png|Watch the monocle chain... Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S2E09.png|...Now you see it... Fancypants "one way to make an introduction" S2E09.png|...now you don't! Fancypants looking away S2E9.png|Both of them looking away... Fancypants "you're staying at the castle?" S2E09.png|And now he is picking it up Rarity picking her stuff up S2E09.png|Rarity picking her stuff up Fleur Dis Lee expensive tastes S2E9.png|"Hmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see?" Fleur sending the bag back to Rarity with flair S02E09.png|Fleur Dis Lee being appealing beside Fancy Pants. Rarity taking control of the bag S02E09.png|The aura around the bag transitions from Fleur's to Rarity's color. Rarity oh it ensemble S2E9.png|Oh, I would love to, but I'm a bit busy! Rarity few days S2E9.png|" Her birthday is in a few days." Rarity talks to Fancypants S2E09.png|Rarity talking to Fancy Pants Rarity smiling S2E9.png|Rarity smiling. So cute! Fleur leaning on Fancypants S02E09.png|Fleur Dis Lee being very close with Fancy Pants... Fleur nuzzling Fancypants S02E09.png|...And again. Fleur left alone S02E09.png|Fleur Dis Lee being too busy with being appealing. Fleur oh! S02E09.png|...Oh?! Rarity invited to VIP S2E9.png|Rarity being fabulously cute. The Wonderbolts Derby Rarity pondering her decision S2E09.png Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png|Romantic fantasies? Rarity's dress sketch S2E09.png Rarity thinking S2E9.png|Thinking. Rarity hate let down S2E9.png|Facing a moral dilema Rarity with a hat S2E9.png|Nice hat Rarity Rarity laughing S02E09.png|Laughing and clopping Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png|Three Lyra Heartstrings? JS UC annoyed1 S02E09.png|Guess who! JS UC annoyed2 S02E09.png|That's Right! She's in the V.I.P. box and you're not Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9.png|A rarely-seen unicorn royal guard Guard doubting Rarity S2E9.png|Not sure if serious.. Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png|Respect the velvet rope. Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png|Please come on in, Rarity. JS UC shocked S02E09.png|Our world is crumbling! Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png|The derby is about to start Rarity woah! S2E9.png|Woah! Those are the Canterlot Elite? Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png|The Wonderbolt race track. The ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png|A delighted Pish Posh chatting S02E09.png|The chat. startled S02E09.png|?! murmur S02E09.png|...and the murmur. Fancypants guessing S02E09.png|Fancy Pants guessing who's gonna win. nodding S02E09.png|The nodding. Rarity awkward smile 2 S2E9.png|Hehe Yeah. I said Fleet Foot.... Rarity hear trumpet S2E9.png|Race is about to start. The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png|The Wonderbolts ready to race Rarity there they go S2E9.png|To the left... Rarity enjoy wonderbolt show S2E9.png|and to the right Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|And it's Fleetfoot by a nose! Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.png|Rarity leaps for joy as Fleetfoot wins Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png|"My friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time. ..." Rarity in speed S2E9.png|"She says what Fleetfoot lacks in size, she makes up for in speed." Pish Posh asking S02E09.png|Ooh, is that so? staring S02E09.png|The stare... Five fancy ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png|Rarity, getting crowded by Fancy Pants and the other ponies. Rarity closes her eyes S2E09.png|Lying is not easy Rarity phew... S2E9.png|Making sure she isn't sweating Rarity huh S2E9.png|Rarity. Rarity winks S2E9.png|They bought it JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png|Frozen from shock. Rarity chatting S02E09.png|Rarity telling a story to the fancy ponies Terra Taupe crop S2E09.png|Surprised high society pony is surprised Ponies singing around Rarity S2E9.png|Sophisticated laugh A pony talks to Rarity S2E09.png|Rarity sure is enjoying the compliments. Pish Posh enjoying S02E09.png|You're simply delightful Rarity. Pish Posh inviting S02E09.png|Pish Posh starts inviting Rarity. Rarity interrupted S2E9.png|Auctioneer dude interrupts Rarity. Terra inviting S02E09.png|Terra Taupe inviting. Swan inviting S02E09.png|Then Swan Dive's inviting. trio shocked S02E09.png|Oh...?! Rarity hesitating S02E09.png|I don't know; I'm very busy. Pish Posh stopping S02E09.png|Ah,where did you come from? Pish Posh convincing1 S02E09.png|But Rarity... Pish Posh convincing2 S02E09.png|It'll be a disaster if you don't come.. Pish Posh convincing3 S02E09.png|You know how much this means to me? Terra convincing1 S02E09.png|Not very happy about the sudden interruption. Terra convincing2 S02E09.png|Please dear? Swan convincing1 S02E09.png|No, you simply must come to mine! Swan convincing2 S02E09.png|Apparently Being Melodaramatic is part of Canterlot's Culture.... Pouty faces S2E9.png|Why can't I resist those faces? Rarity too generous S2E9.png Trio whew! S02E09.png|Whew! Rarity this angle S2E9.png|This angle looks good. Rarity or this angle S2E9.png|No, this angle is better. Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) Rarity with tiara S2E9.png|Rarity being fabulous. Rarity wearing a tiara S2E9.png|Element of Harmony crown with a blue jewel? Rarity exiting S2E9.png|Taking off to the world of the Canterlot elite Rarity dressed French S2E9.png|Rarity with the most amazing hairstyle yet! Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png|Of course, the elite would attend the most sophisticated of art galleries—modern. Rarity Salvador Dalí S2E09.png|A painting that combines elements of Salvador Dali paintings. The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png|So Rarity IS French! Vase being auctioned S2E9.png|Auctioning for this very Historic Vase Rarity at an auction S2E09.png|Those bright eyes could only mean she had spotted something very valuable. Ponies betting S2E9.png|All bets are on Auction pony gasp S2E9.png|That Expression, Priceless. Rarity dress montage S2E9.png ApprovingGlanceS2E9.png Rarity at a feast S2E9.png|Rarity decides what everypony eats Rarity wears her Gala dress S2E09.png|The gala dress came back and it is repaired! Rarity and Fancypants are in a fancy yacht S2E09.png|On a Fancy yacht, well it is Fancy's yacht Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png|Can you spot Derpy? Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png|Derpy is high society? Rarity "The talk of all of Canterlot" S2E9.png I'm the creme de la creme.png|It's the dress from her Gala fantasy Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity S02E09.png Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png|Equestrian Technology now includes rigid airships... Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png|Is that the R101?! Opalescence tapping on the sketch S2E9.png|Get to work! Rarity's friends arrive Rarity oh I hope S2E9.png|"Oh I hope." Rarity forgotten anything S2E9.png|"I haven't forgotten anything." Rarity must get back S2E9.png|"I must get back to Ponyville." Rarity enough time S2E9.png|"With enough time to finish Twilight's ensemble." Rarity for me S2E9.png|'For me!?" Rarity yours S2E9.png|"Yours, Jet Set and Upper Crust." Rarity super excited S2E9.png|Rarity is just so happy... she can see us! Rarity gets mail S2E9.png|The seam mistress cannot contain herself! Rarity grabbing Porter's face S2E9.png|Rarity is so happy that..... Rarity hugging Porter S2E9.png|....she hugs poor porter. Signs of Generosity at its best. :) Rarity boo S2E9.png|"Boo." Rarity but if I S2E9.png|"But if I go I'll miss Twilight's birthday." Rarity but if I don't S2E9.png|"But if I don't go..." Rarity my reputation S2E9.png|"My new reputation in Canterlot as a very important pony." Rarity be ruined S2E9.png|"Might be ruined!" Rarity friend's birthday S2E9.png|"Friend's birthday." Rarity VIP S2E9.png|"Very important pony." Rarity can't decide S2E9.png Rarity too important S2E9.png|"Its just too important!" Rarity deep breath S2E9.png|*Deep breath.* Rarity dear Twilight S2E9.png|"Dear Twilight." Rarity because... S2E9.png|"Because." Hmmmm. Rarity overreacting S2E9.png|Ahh! So much work to do! So much stress! Opalescence staring at Rarity writing the letter to Twilight S2E09.png Rarity to make S2E9.png|True feeling...true Rarity. Rarity I do hope S2E9.png|"I do hope you understand." Rarity your friend S2E9.png|"Your friend, Rarity." Rarity sincere S2E9.png|Being sincere. Rarity no S2E9.png|"No." Rarity need help S2E9.png|"I will need some unpacking them." Porter looking at Rarity S2E9.png|Wait a minute. Is that pony Snails' cousin? Porter relieved S2E9.png Rarity too much S2E9.png|"What do you think, too much?" I think I'm going to explode from Rarity's beyond super cuteness. Rarity too little S2E9.png|"You're right, too little." Rarity happy gasp S2E9.png|*Happy Gasp.* Rarity here I come S2E9.png|"Garden party here I come!" Twilight happy to see Rarity S2E9.png|Warning: may lead to death by cuteness. Rarity's friends meet her in Canterlot S2E9.png|Surprise! Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Rarity surprised S2E9.png|Surprised! Rarity about to faint S2E09.png|...and then faint. Pinkie wake up S2E9.png|Welcome back from your fainting spell! Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png|Who wouldn't want to wake up to this?! Rarity not pleased S2E9.png|Rarity is not pleased that her friends made her faint. Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png|''What are you all doing here?'' Rarity what I mean S2E9.png|"What I mean to say is..." Rarity doing here S2E9.png|"What are you all doing here?" Pinkie Pie and Twilight happy S2E9.png|link=Cute smile Twilight move party here S2E9.png|"Move my birthday party here." Twilight miss it S2E9.png|"So you wouldn't have to miss it!" Pinkie Pie "Balloons are super easy to pack." S02E09.png|"Balloons are super easy to pack." Pinkie releasing the balloons S02E09.png Balloon hitting Rarity S02E09.png Rarity to say S2E9.png|"I don't know what to say, Twilight." Rainbow Dash doing in that S2E9.png|"How about you start by saying what you're doing in that fancy getup?" Rarity this! S2E9.png|"This!?" Rarity uh S2E9.png|"Uh!" Rarity look right S2E9.png|Look right. Rarity look left S2E9.png|Look left! Rarity I always S2E9.png|"I always put on something." Rarity cheers her S2E9.png|"Cheers her right up!" Rarity nervous laugh S2E9.png|Nervous laugh. Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Fluttershy looking at Rarity S2E9.png Rarity hold on S2E9.png|"Hold on!" Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png|What? Opalescence on bed 2 S2E9.png Opalescence under floating spell S2E9.png Opal being pulled off the bed S02E09.png Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png|You're not really going to right Rarity...? Opal getting a shower S02E09.png|*yowling noises* Rarity had to S2E9.png|Had to. Opalescence soaking wet S2E09.png|... oh my... Rarity she's resting S2E9.png|"She's resting on the bed." Rarity woah flyby! S2E9.png|Fast Fluttershy flyby. Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.png|"Poor baby. She looks awful. Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.png|You won't believe what I've been through this week! Opalescence angry S2E9.png|You are SO dead... Rarity looking at S2E9.png|Why is Opal looking at me like that? Twilight is that my S2E9.png|"Is that my dress?" Rarity yes S2E9.png|"Yes." Twilight inspecting her dress S2E9.png|'It's so simple." Rarity oooh... S2E9.png|Oooooh, will she like it. Twilight so practical S2E9.png|"So practical." Rarity she doesn't S2E9.png|She doesn't like it! Twilight sooo... S2E9.png|"Sooo..." Twilight so me! S2E9.png|"ME!!" Twilight perfect dress S2E9.png|"It's the perfect dress for my birthday party!" Twilight birthday party! S2E9.png|Twilight wants to hug us! yay! Rarity & Twilight hugging S2E9.png|"I love it!" Rarity how glad S2E9.png|"How glad I am." Rarity say that S2E9.png|"To hear you say that!" Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png At the party Pinkie PiePieS2E9.png|"Isn't it fancy pants?" Rarity Fancy Pants where S2E9.png|"Fancy Pants! Where!?" Rarity hide by Rainbow Dash S2E9.png|Hiding behind Rainbow Dash, after hearing Pinkie say Fancy Pants. Rarity where did S2E9.png|" I mean, where did you find the time to put up all these decorations?" Rarity ha-ha S2E9.png|"Ha-ha." Rarity don't find out S2E9.png|Please don't find out. Pinkie ready to fire her party cannon S2E9.png|A canonized cannon! Pinkie Pie preparing her party cannon S2E09.png|Ready... Pinkie firing the party cannon S02E09.png|FIRE! Rarity confetti S2E9.png|Ah confetti! Rarity on dress S2E9.png|And it's on my dress...! Rarity oh! S2E9.png|Oh Pinkie!! Rarity catching ear S2E9.png|Rarity focusing on Twilight. Rarity hide! S2E9.png|Gotta hide! Rarity don't see S2E9.png|Hope they didn't see me! Rarity I should S2E9.png|I should be there. Rarity I sense S2E9.png|I sense something...a happy presence. Pinkie let's party S2E9.png|"Let's Party!" Pinkie Pie "Let's party!" S2E09.png|Forced to make a funky face. Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Main Cast eating cake S2E9.png Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.png|Fluttershy and Applejack with cake on their faces. Twilight wha! S2E9.png|Wha...what happened!! Laughing Rainbow Dash S2E09.png|Gotcha! Cake throwdown S2E9.png|But, Pinkie, you're the one who said that the only thing that should be rubbed in anyone's face is chocolate cake! Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|C'mon now can we talk...? Rarity witness cake horror S2E9.png|That cake...! Rarity frosting S2E9.png|Great...Rarity got frosting on her dress and hat. Rarity been worse S2E9.png|Oh well, it could have been worse. Main cast laughing S2E9.png Rainbow Dash's cutie mark over her wing S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash having fun S2E9.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash having a blast. Rarity mmh... S2E9.png|"Mmh..." Rarity no reason S2E9.png|"No reason I can't at least make an appearance." Pony train S2E09.png|Rarity slips out Rarity off she goes S2E9.png|Off she goes to the garden party. Octavia playing the Cello S2E9.png|We all know who this awesome pony is. Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png|The band on stage Fancy Rarity S2E9.png|She's got flowers in her tail Rarity...you S2E9.png|You...! You didn't like me at first. Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png|Rarity glad to see Fancy Pants. Rarity missed this S2E9.png|"I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Fancypants Sniffing S2E9.png|I smell something. Fancypants smells cake frosting S02E09.png|"Is that...cake frosting?" Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png|Somewhere in space a supernova is occurring because Rarity is being too cute. Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png|"A little frosting." Rarity after all S2E9.png|"After all!" Rarity sigh S2E9.png|Phew... Rarity well all this S2E9.png|"Well, all this talk about cake has made me hungry." Rarity think I'll S2E9.png|"Think I'll..." Rarity excuse me S2E9.png|"If you excuse me!" Rarity slow and cuddly S2E9.png|Slow and cuddly, Rarity. Rarity now go! S2E9.png|Now go! Twilight swinging & missing S2E9.png|Twilight swinging and missing. Rarity sneaking out S2E9.png|Sneaking out. Rarity slowly S2E9.png|Slowly Rarity play cool S2E9.png|Play cool. Rarity won't notice S2E9.png|And they won't notice me going back and forth. Rainbow Dash playing with the chocolate bowl S2E9.png|Liquid chocolate bowl goodness! Rainbow Dash adorable S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash being adorable for a change. Rarity act smile S2E9.png|Rarity hoping her friends don't notice her. Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png|Rarity chewing her whacked out fancy snack. Rarity repusled S2E9.png|Repulsed! Rarity yucky S2E9.png|Ugh, yucky! Rarity cross-eyed S02E09.png|Rarity "Derping" due to not liking the taste of an hors d'oeuvre dipped in chocolate Rarity what... S2E9.png|What... Rarity he-he... S2E9.png|He-he...c'mon. Rarity look over there S2E9.png|Hey look over there! Rarity whats up S2E9.png|Whats up. Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png|"I think I left the bathwater running in my suite." Rarity I'm back S2E9.png|Hey I'm back. Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png|It's hard to be at two places at once Rarity "Is that Princess Celestia?" S02E09.png|Is that Princess Celestia? Rarity I need S2E9.png|" I need to..." Rarity little fillies room S2E9.png|"Use the little fillies' room!" Rarity more punch S2E9.png|"Can I get anypony more punch?" Rarity "I have to go to do the" S02E09.png|"I have to go to th..." Rarity thing with S2E9.png|"Thing with the." Rarity the stuff S2E9.png|"Stuff... you know...?" Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|"Uh, what's with the croquet mallet?" Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|"Wha cwokay mauwet?" Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes at Rarity. The group staring at Rarity S2E09.png|"Duh! The one in your MOUTH?" Rarity notices croquet mallet S2E09.png|Oh, well would you look at that... Rarity cornered S2E9.png|Cornered. Rarity oh that S2E9.png|" Ooh, that croquet mallet." Rarity I... S2E9.png|"I, well I." Rarity truth is S2E9.png|"The truth is... the truth is..." Rarity nervous smile S2E09.png Rarity finding words S2E9.png|Trying to find words. Twilight at you S2E9.png|"At you." Rarity let me explain S2E9.png|"Twilight let me explain!" Rarity I! S2E9.png|"I!" Twilight savvy businesspony S2E9.png|"you were such a savvy businesspony! Rarity must understand S2E9.png|"You must understand!" Rarity I what! S2E9.png|Wait!? What? Twilight all those S2E9.png|"All of those ponies look so posh." Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png Twilight buy dresses S2E9.png|"I bet you could totally get some of them to buy your dresses." Twilight very smart S2E9.png|"Very smart." Rarity being rude S2E9.png|"I was being rude." Rarity the reason S2E9.png|"So that's exactly the reason I didn't tell you." Group party S2E9.png Twilight Sparkle birthday dress-S2E9.png|Ok. I've seen worse. Twilight Sparkle Smiling S2E9.png|"You should totally go over there and mingle!" Rarity quick thoughts S2E9.png|Some quick thoughts going through Rarity's head. Rarity cute reaction S2E9.png|Awww, doesn't Rarity look cute. Rarity "Twilight!" S2E9.png|"Twilight!" Rarity ask for S2E9.png|"You really are the best friend a pony could ever ask for." Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9 2.png Rarity and Twilight hug awww S2E9.png Rarity nothing! S2E9.png|"Nothing!!" Rarity standing S2E9.png Rainbow Dash following Rarity S2E9.png Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash won't mind S2E9.png|" I'm sure they won't mind" Rainbow Dash check out S2E9.png|"If we check out the party too!" Rainbow Dash c'mon you guys S2E9.png|"C'mon you guys!" Rainbow Dash show them S2E9.png|"Let's show them how to party!" Rainbow Dash "how to party Ponyville style" S2E09.png|"Ponyville style!" Rainbow is not lying when she says that. Rainbow Dash Ponyville style S2E9.png|"Party Ponyville style!" Rarity not good!! S2E9.png|Not good!! Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.png|Party Canon! Rarity don't! S2E9.png|Don't go! Rarity OH...! S2E9.png|"OH!" Rarity NO! S2E9.png|"NO!" Rarity arriving S2E9.png|Arriving to the madness. Rarity bearing witness S2E9.png|Bearing witness to a Ponyville style party. 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Every good party requires a conga line. Pinkie Pie cake frosting smile S2E9.png Pinkie Pie cake frosting "what"? S2E9.png|What? Don't you want some cake, too? Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png|Um, Dashie, this isn't golf--! Rainbow Dash cross-eyed S2E09.png|A derped Dash Dr. Whooves the 3rd crop S2E9.png|Those are Daleks, Brigadier! Lyrica chatting S02E09.png|Uh oh... Lyrica bald S02E09.png|Holy Hays?! Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png|they finally Love me! Rarity she's doing S2E9.png|What is Fluttershy doing!? Rarity not that S2E9.png|Not that! Applejack pulling a weed S02E09.png|Weeding is important Applejack in mud S2E9.png|Gardening at a Garden party? Twilight dancing S2E9.png|Adorkable Twilight dances Twilight keeping it real S2E9.png|Party hard Twilight Sparkle Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png|While everypony backs away very slowly Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png|NOTE: Growing up somewhere doesn't mean that you're aware of all it's customs Crazy dancing Twilight S02E09.png|I think she's partying too hardy and is now dangerously close to straining something Rarity come here S2E9.png|Come here cup of punch! Rarity drinking punch S2E9.png|Oh Punch, you're the only one that understands me! Rarity huh what S2E9.png|Huh what. Rarity wearing what S2E9.png|I don't believe it. Rarity forced laughter S2E9.png|Hahaha...why am I laughing? Rarity yeah... S2E9.png|"Yeah." Rarity made thinking S2E9.png|Rarity wondering-'' "I made that dress."'' Twilight dancing S2E09.png|Twilight is not lying when she's sticks her tongue out. Fancypants inspecting ensemble S2E9.png|Fancy Pants inspecting Twilight's ensemble. Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png Twilight why yes S2E9.png|"Why yes!" Rarity weather eye S2E9.png|Rarity keeping a weather eye on Twilight. Rarity spitting out drink S2E9.png|Just call me llama Jet Set & Upper Crust soaked S2E9.png|Soaked by the punch Rarity spat out. Twilight do say S2E9.png|"I do say." Twilight name is S2E9.png|"Her name is." Rarity show you S2E9.png|"Come with me! I'd like to show you." Rarity uhh S2E9.png|"Uhhh." Rarity thing S2E9.png|"Thing..." Rarity over there S2E9.png|"That's over there." Rarity other side S2E9.png|"On the other side of the room." Rarity not moment S2E9.png|No, not in a moment how about right now. Rarity looking tense S2E9.png|Rarity looks tense. Rarity she'll talk S2E9.png|Rarity knows Twilight will talk. Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png|Everypony is gathering around. Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Rarity doesn't like where this is going. Rarity come now S2E9.png|"Come now." Rarity old S2E9.png|"Old..." Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png|AH! Twilight speaks! Twilight this dress S2E9.png|"This dress..." Twilight you made S2E9.png|"You made." Twilight is beautiful S2E9.png|"Is beautiful!" Rarity cornered again S2E9.png|Rarity cornered again. Rarity they all know S2E9.png|Now they all know. Twilight think so S2E9.png|"We all think so!" Rarity biting lip S2E9.png|Rarity biting her lower lip. Rarity asked question S2E9.png|Rarity being asked a question. Fancypants these ponies S2E9.png|"You know these ponies?" Rarity they're thinking S2E9.png|Rarity can hear what they're thinking. Rarity now what S2E9.png|Now what am I going to do!! Twilight smiling S2E9.png|Twilight smiling at Rarity, in the most adorable way of course. Twilight she doubting S2E9.png|Is Rarity doubting us? Rarity feeling S2E9.png|Rarity can feel her friend's feelings. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Rarity walking to the other side. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|Twilight is wondering why Rarity is walking to the other side. Rarity here we go S2E9.png|Here we go. Rarity declare yes S2E9.png|"Yes." Rarity yes I do S2E9.png|"Yes, I do!" Rarity know S2E9.png|"Know." Rarity them S2E9.png|"Them." Rarity but they are S2E9.png|"But they are my..." Rarity best friends S2E9.png|"Best friends." Rarity And S2E9.png|"And." Rarity they are S2E9.png|"They are." Rarity without a doubt S2E9.png|"Without a doubt." Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png|Jet Set looks weird. Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Forget them! Rarity infinite cuteness S2E9.png|Just exploded from this cuteness! Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash is happy! Fancypants compliments Twilight's dress S02E09.png|Twilight smiling up at Fancy Pants. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png|These ponies are allright Fancypants dare say S2E9.png|"Mmhm, I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one." Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png|Rarity overjoyed at Fancy Pants's acceptance, while the dude with the top hat looks surprised. Rarity in my space S2E9.png|Uh, you're in my space and I don't like that. Rarity you're scaring me S2E9.png|Ok, now you're just scaring me. Rarity huh you too S2E9.png|Huh!? You too? Rarity as if! S2E9.png|As if! Fancypants ok weird S2E9.png|Er...weird. Rarity you were saying S2E9.png|Now as you were saying! Rarity introduce S2E9.png|"How about you introduce me to your friends?" Rarity pleasure S2E9.png|"Pleasure!" Rarity Celestia approaching S2E9.png|Don't look now Rarity but guess who's behind you. Rarity hears Princess Celestia S2E9.png|Princess Celestia startled Rarity. Princess Celestia to hear S2E9.png|"I would like to hear." Rarity I learned S2E9.png|"I learned that." Rarity where you go S2E9.png|"No matter where you go in life." Ponyville shining beacon S2E9.png|Ponyville shines bright as a beacon of hope as Rarity explains what she's learned. Rarity listening to Celestia S02E09.png|Oh, Rarity isn't lying. Princess Celestia beaming S2E9.png|Pleased. Princess Celestia huh S2E9.png|Huh!? Heavy Load S2E09.png|Help anypony? Rarity and Princess Celestia smiling S02E9.png|Maybe we should help...